Para siempre
by Itswayhaughtfan
Summary: Narra la vida de dos hermosas jovenes que se conocen por casualidad y se enamoran, la vida les pondrá baches que deberan superar juntas.
1. chapter 1

POV KARA

Ringg!!Ringg!!

Tengo que cambiar ese despertador me pone histérica ese maldito ruido,vaya me he pasado con la súper fuerza ,me espera el peor día de cada año,el primer día de instituto por suerte este es mi último año.

-KARA! LEVANTA O LLEGARAS TARDE!- gritó mi madre

-YA VOY MAMA!-

Dios entre el despertador y mi madre no se puede vivir en paz,me visto y me preparo la mochila no se para que porque hoy solo vamos a ver que clase nos ha tocado, que demonios para que me tengo que coger mochila si solo nos van a dar una papel y la cartera,las llaves y el móvil me caben en los bolsillos,cuando estoy saliendo por mi puerta me tropiezo con un juguete de mi hermano Clay maldito niño, siempre dejándolo todo por ahí tirado, bueno me voy a relajar un poco que el día acaba de empezar, cuando me siento en el taburete de la barra de la cocina mi madre me sirve un café y unas tortitas, estas tortitas me vuelven loca, cuando termino dejo el plato en el fregadero.

-Mama me voy!- dije a mi madre

-Adiós hija, que tengas un buen día-

Salgo por la puerta y me coloco los auriculares, llego en 15 minutos al instituto, genial ahí esta la ultima persona que quería ver en este momento Alex Wilson, ya me molesto demasiado el año pasado, se esta acercando genial.

-Que te pasa Capshaw estas esperando que llegue tu novia?- dijo Alex Wilson la peor persona del instituto con aires de superioridad

-Y a ti que te pasa Wilson? Te han vuelto a dejar por tu mejor amiga?- le dije medio cabreada

Punto para Kara, el año pasado su novio que llevaban 1 año y medio saliendo la engañaba con su mejor amiga, ellos siguen juntos. Me lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue con su grupito a molestar a otro.

-¡Cooper!- gritó mi amiga Kate

-Hola Kate! Que tal el verano?-

-Genial, James y yo nos fuimos a Seattle de vacaciones una semana, este viernes es mi cumpleaños hay fiesta en mi casa y estas invitada-

-Gracias Kate puede que vaya-

-Puede no vas a venir sino iré yo a tu casa y te arrastraré yo misma hasta la fiesta-me dijo con su mirada amenazadora

-Me lo he pensado, si que iré-

-Eso esta mejor, mira ahí están las chicas, ¡vamos!-

Hay veces que me da miedo pero es maja.

-¿Que tal chicas?- les pregunté

\- Bien - dijo Chloe

\- Como siempre - contestó Bella

\- Todo perfecto - dijo alegre Sarah

\- Me alegro - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Chicas van a comenzar a llamar a la gente a sus clases - advirtió Kate

Empezaron a llamar a la gente por orden de lista de cada clase, Kate y Bella ya subieron a su clase, nombraron a Chloe, a Sarah y luego a mi, no se quien sera nuestro tutor pero espero que no nos toque el mismo del año pasado. Ya en el aula cuando estábamos todos en la clase me llamo la atención una chica morena con ojos verdes, no la había visto otros años, chica nueva espero que no te cruces con Alex. Cuando acabo el tutor de repartir nos dijo que ya podíamos irnos.

\- ¿Chicas os apetece ir a dar una vuelta? - nos preguntó Kate

\- Yo no chicas ir vosotras - les dije

\- Algún día te sacaremos de tu casa Kara - se burló Sarah

\- Algún día - le contesté

Me fui a la salida pero la chica rubia se chocó con Alex, pobrecita, como no Alex se puso echa una furia y la estampó contra las taquillas,me acerque a ellas.

\- ¡Alex! Dejala que no lo ha hecho adrede - le dije ha Alex

\- ¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer?-

\- Tu ya lo sabes, tengo ESO y no me importaría que saliera en el periódico de instituto, así que tu verás -

\- Vámonos chicas,dejemos a la rarita con su nueva amiga -

Ayudo a la nueva a recoger los papeles que se han caído.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto a la chica

\- Si, gracias por la ayuda, esa chica es una víbora - me dice sonriendo

\- Y que lo digas, me llamo Kara Cooper -

\- Yo Leah Danvers, eres mi heroína -

\- No ha sido nada pero gracias, ya nos veremos -

\- Adiós Kara-


	2. chapter 2

POV LEAH

Bip!Bip!

El despertador esta sonando tengo que levantarme, primer día de instituto de nuevo y encima en un sitio nuevo,me visto y bajo a desayunar.

\- Buenos días hija, ¿preparada para tu primer día? - dijo mi madre

\- No tengo muchas ganas pero bueno. Otra vez a hacer amigos, sabes que estaría bien, dejarme acabar lo que me queda de instituto en un mismo sitio, estoy harta de mudarnos siempre y no acabar ningún curso en el mismo sitio - dije cansada

\- Sabes que es por trabajo Leah -

\- Me voy a la escuela - dije cabreada

\- Mandame un mensaje cuando quieras que valla a recogerte -

No tenia muy lejos el instituto a unos 15 minutos,cuando llegue todos estaban en grupitos de amigos y yo como siempre sola en un banco esperando a que me llamaran para subir a clase. Subi a mi clase y me senté a primera fila, vi entrar un grupo de amigas pero una rubia con los ojos azules más bonitos del universo que me llamo la atención, parecía estar un poco a su mundo, el profesor empezó a hablar, yo no podía parar de pensar en ella, cuando el profesor dijo que ya nos podíamos ir, a unos metros de la puerta me giré para ver a esa rubia de ojos verdes y sin darme cuenta me choque con una chica, ella me empujó y me estampó contra las taquillas,por suerte ella vino a rescatarme.

\- ¡Alex! Dejala que no lo ha hecho adrede - gritó la chica que vi en la clase

\- ¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer? - le respondió a la chica

\- Tu ya lo sabes, tengo ESO y no me importaría que saliera en el periódico de instituto, así que tu verás - le amenazó

\- Vámonos chicas,dejemos a la rarita con su nueva amiga -

\- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó

\- Si, gracias por la ayuda, esa chica es una víbora - le contesté alegre

\- Y que lo digas, me llamo Kara Cooper -

\- Yo Leah Danvers, eres mi heroína - le dije sonriendo

\- No ha sido nada pero gracias, ya nos veremos -

\- Adiós Kara -

Y con eso se fue, espero volver a verla pronto.

POV KARA

De camino a casa no pare de ver esos bonitos ojos verdes, dios que me esta pasando. Cuando llege a casa subí a mi habitación a ponerme algo más cómodo, baje a comer, cuando me senté entro mi padre por la puerta.

\- Siento el retraso chicas y chico - se disculpó mi padre

\- No pasa nada papa, aun no hemos empezado - contestó mi hermano

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa a comer mientras charlavamos.

\- ¿Que tal tus nuevos compañeros de clase Kara? - preguntó mi madre

\- Hay algún que otro idiota pero bueno, Sarah y Chloe están conmigo y hay una chica nueva se llama Leah. La he salvado de Alex, se chocó con ella sin querer y Alex la estampó contra las taquillas pero ahí estuve yo para salvarla -

\- Esa chica no tiene remedio - dijo mi madre

\- Aun me acuerdo cuando era tu amiga no se cuando se volvió tan mala - añadió mi padre

\- Para mi ya no existe - les contesté

\- Pero esta buena - dijo Clay

Mi padre le pegó una colleja a Clay,este niño esta salido.

\- Clay Jake Cooper no hagas esos comentarios, que solo tienes 13 años hijo - le regañó mi madre

\- Si mama... -

\- Chicos invité el viernes los nuevos vecinos a cenar a casa -

\- Pero mama es el cumpleaños de Kate y va ha dar una fiesta en su casa -

\- Pos entoces dile que no puedes ir -

\- Me voy a mi cuarto - estaba harta

\- Kara - me llamó mi padre

\- Dejala Dave -

Vaya mierda, iba a ser mi primera fiesta sin toque de queda y ahora ya no voy porque vienen los vecinos, Kate me va a matar se pensara que es una excusa. Me siento en mi escritorio y miro mis redes sociales, al rato entra el la habitación Miller, el perro.

-¿ Que pasa amigo?¿Que hora será? -

Miro la hora en el móvil, son las 18:39, aun es pronto así que decido vestirme y ir al parque de perros que hay al lado de mi casa. Bajo las escaleras y le pongo la correa a Miller, salgo por la puerta y me pega un tirón que poco me falto para caerme al suelo. Cuando llegamos al sitio no había nadie lo solté y empezó a correr, al rato entro una morena que me sonaba bastante, llevaba un pastor alemán no muy grande, la chica se sentó en un banco donde estaba oscuro,no le podía ver la cara se me acerco el perro y me salto encima, la chica vino hacia mi .

\- Vaya lo...siento -

\- ¿Leah? - pregunté sorprendida

\- ¿Kara? -

\- ¿Este perro es tuyo? - le pregunté

\- Si se llama Vause, por cierto ¡hola! -

\- ¡Hola! ¿Vives por aquí? -

\- Si a unas cuatro manzanas -

\- Vaya que coincidencia yo tambien. No tenias nada que hacer y decidiste ir a dar una vuelta ¿no? -

\- No exactente, me estaba agobiando en casa y como soy nueva no tengo amigos aquí así que decidí ir a pasear y me traje a Vause y ví este parque y decidí entrar, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tu la que estaba aquí dentro - dijo alegre

\- Es que esta oscureciendo, sera mejor que nos vayamos¡¡Miller!!

Miller se acerco enseguida a oler a Vause, nos empezamos a reír ya que Vause como era más pequeño que Miller le tenía miedo, les pusimos las correas y nos fuimos.

Leah iba delante mía no podía parar de mirarla, no me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

Leah: Kara...Kara...Tierra llamando a Kara.

POV LEAH

Bip!Bip!

El despertador esta sonando tengo que levantarme, primer día de instituto de nuevo y encima en un sitio nuevo,me visto y bajo a desayunar.

Caroline: Buenos días hija, preparada para tu primer día?

Leah: No tengo muchas ganas pero bueno. Otra vez a hacer amigos, sabes que estaría bien, dejarme acabar lo que me queda de instituto en un mismo sitio, estoy harta de mudarnos siempre y no acabar ningún curso en el mismo sitio.

Caroline: Sabes que es por trabajo Leah.

Leah: Me voy a la escuela.

Caroline: Mandame un mensaje cuando quieras que valla a recogerte.

No tenia muy lejos el instituto a unos 15 minutos,cuando llegue todos estaban en grupitos de amigos y yo como siempre sola en un banco esperando a que me llamaran para subir a clase. Subi a mi clase y me senté a primera fila, vi entrar un grupo de amigas pero una rubia con los ojos azules más bonitos del universo que me llamo la atención, parecía estar un poco a su mundo, el profesor empezó a hablar, yo no podía parar de pensar en ella, cuando el profesor dijo que ya nos podíamos ir, a unos metros de la puerta me giré para ver a esa rubia de ojos verdes y sin darme cuenta me choque con una chica, ella me empujó y me estampó contra las taquillas,por suerte ella vino a rescatarme.

Kara: Alex! Dejala que no lo ha hecho adrede.

Alex: Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer?

Kara: Tu ya lo sabes, tengo ESO y no me importaría que saliera en el periódico de instituto, así que tu verás.

Alex: Vámonos chicas,dejemos a la rarita con su nueva amiga.

Kara: Estas bien?

Leah: Si, gracias por la ayuda, esa chica es una víbora.

Kara: Y que lo digas, me llamo Kara Capshaw.

Leah: Yo Leah Danvers, eres mi heroína.

Kara: No ha sido nada pero gracias, ya nos veremos.

Leah: Adiós Kara.

Y con eso se fue, espero volver a verla pronto.

POV KARA

De camino a casa no pare de ver esos bonitos ojos verdes, dios que me esta pasando. Cuando llege a casa subí a mi habitación a ponerme algo más cómodo, baje a comer, cuando me senté entro mi padre por la puerta.

Dave: Siento el retraso chicas y chico.

Clay: No pasa nada papa, aun no hemos empezado.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa a comer mientras charlavamos.

Dakota: Que tal tus nuevos compañeros de clase Kara?

Kara: Hay algún que otro idiota pero bueno, Sarah y Chloe están conmigo y hay una chica nueva se llama Leah. La he salvado de Alex, se chocó con ella sin querer y Alex la estampó contra las taquillas pero ahí estuve yo para salvarla.

Dakota: Esa chica no tiene remedio.

Dave: Aun me acuerdo cuando era tu amiga no se cuando se volvió tan mala.

Kara: Para mi ya no existe.

Clay: Pero esta buena.

Mi padre le pegó una colleja a Clay,este niño esta salido.

Dakota: Clay Jake Capshaw no hagas esos comentarios, que solo tienes 13 años hijo.

Clay: Si mama...

Dakota: Chicos invité el viernes los nuevos vecinos a cenar a casa.

Kara: Pero mama es el cumpleaños de Kate y va ha dar una fiesta en su casa.

Dave: Pos entoces dile que no puedes ir.

Kara: Me voy a mi cuarto.

Dave: Kara.

Dakota: Dejala Dave.

Vaya mierda, iba a ser mi primera fiesta sin toque de queda y ahora ya no voy porque vienen los vecinos, Kate me va a matar se pensara que es una excusa. Me siento en mi escritorio y miro mis redes sociales, al rato entra el la habitación Cooper, el perro.

Kara: Que pasa amigo?Que hora será?

Miro la hora en el móvil, son las 18:39, aun es pronto así que decido vestirme y ir al parque de perros que hay al lado de mi casa. Bajo las escaleras y le pongo la correa a Cooper, salgo por la puerta y me pega un tirón que poco me falto para caerme al suelo. Cuando llegamos al sitio no había nadie lo solté y empezó a correr, al rato entro una morena que me sonaba bastante, llevaba un pastor alemán no muy grande, la chica se sentó en un banco donde estaba oscuro,no le podía ver la cara se me acerco el perro y me salto encima, la chica vino hacia mi .

Leah: Vaya lo...siento

Kara: Leah?

Leah: Kara?

Kara: Este perro es tuyo?

Leah: Si se llama Vause,por cierto hola!

Kara: Hola! Vives por aquí?

Leah: Si a una cuatro manzanas.

Kara: Vaya que coincidencia yo tambien. No tenias nada que hacer y decidiste ir a dar una vuelta no?

Leah: No exactente, me estaba agobiando en casa y como soy nueva no tengo amigos aquí así que decidí ir a pasear y me traje a Vause y ví este parque y decidí entrar, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tu la que estaba aquí dentro.

Kara: Es que esta oscureciendo, sera mejor que nos vayamos.Cooper!!

Cooper se acerco enseguida a oler a Vause, nos empezamos a reír ya que Vause como era más pequeño que Cooper le tenía miedo, les pusimos las correas y nos fuimos. Leah iba delante mía no podía parar de mirarla, no me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

\- Kara...Kara...Tierra llamando a Kara - dijo riendose

\- Lo siento , ¿que decías? -

\- Que mañana podríamos ir juntas al instituto -

\- Claro porque no, mira mi casa es esa de ahí, pasate sobre las 8am y nos vamos juntas -

\- Esta bien, allí estaré, por cierto esta es mi casa,nos vemos mañana, toma mi numero, luego me envías un mensaje para tener tu numero -

\- Vale , hasta mañana -

\- Hasta mañana -

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla me quede paralizada vi como se alejaba y entraba en su casa, cuando ella entro entre yo solté al perro y deje la correa en el sitio, subí directa a mi habitación seguía enfadada con mis padres así que baje a la cocina me prepare un sandwich y me volví a mi habitación , le envíe un mensaje a Leah.

K: Hola soy Kara te espero mañana, buenas noches.

L: Buenas noches Kara.

En ese momento me vino a la mente el beso de antes espero que no notara lo roja que me puse, pero que me esta pasando,no puedo de parar de pensar en ella, bueno cuento las horas para volver a verla.


End file.
